


Tumblr Prompt Drabbles

by Adelphrexia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphrexia/pseuds/Adelphrexia
Summary: A collection of Obikin drabble requests originally posted on my Tumblr. Mostly smut, any warnings will be posted on the chapter they apply to.You can send me prompts on my tumblr obi-daddy-kenobi





	1. Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> For FromDreamstoEmpires  
> #3: Almost getting caught

Obi-Wan bit back a groan as he let his head fall back against the wall. Anakin was on his knees in front of him, looking absolutely sinful with his plush lips wrapped around his master's cock. Anakin peered up at him through his lashes, pleased with the reactions he was getting out of the normally reserved Jedi. Relaxing his throat, he swallowed Obi-Wan's cock down to the base. Obi-Wan's hand gripped the hair at the base of Anakin's skull, tugging hard enough for it to be almost painful. Anakin moaned softly around his cock, the vibrations causing stars to appear in Obi-Wan's vision.  
They were in the Temple, only half-hidden in a small alcove behind a pillar. If anyone were to round the corner, they would get a clear view of the two of them. Obi-Wan thrust into Anakin's mouth, so close to his orgasm. Anakin picked up his pace, his left hand coming up to fondle Obi-Wan's balls. They could hear footsteps approaching, and the thrill of possibly getting caught pushed Obi-Wan over the edge. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning as he came in Anakin's mouth. Anakin swallowed every last drop before pulling off with a soft pop. He stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Obi-Wan tucked himself back into his pants and was straightening his tunics just as Master Windu rounded the corner.


	2. Swipe Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FromDreamstoEmpires   
> #33: fuck buddies/one-night stand/casual hookup

Anakin, 22 .5 miles away  
Certified cockslut. The only thing lower than my self-esteem is my standards. 

Obi-Wan chuckled at the description, and immediately swiped right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan pinned him against the wall. One of his hands gripped Obi-Wan's hip and pulled him closer, eliciting a moan from both of them. Obi-Wan trailed his mouth down Anakin's neck to his collarbone, biting and sucking marks onto his skin as he went. His hands went to the front of Anakin's jeans, deftly unbuttoning them and sliding his hand inside to firmly stroke his erection.   
“Fuck,” Anakin moaned, thrusting forward into Obi-Wan's hand.   
Growing impatient, Obi-Wan quickly divested the two of them of their remaining clothes and pushed Anakin down onto the bed. He took a second to appreciate the sight of the beautiful young man sprawled out in front of him, with his blue eyes glazed with lust and kiss-swollen lips slightly parted, before kneeling between his spread legs. He leaned down to claim Anakin's lips again, one hand coming up to grip the curls at the base of his skull and the other trailing down to brush his fingers against his entrance. Obi-Wan let out a surprised gasp and pulled his head back. Anakin smirked up at him.   
“I see you came prepared,” Obi-Wan said, easily slipping three fingers into Anakin's already slick hole.   
Anakin whined and pushed down on Obi-Wan's fingers. “Mhmm, I took a video while I did it too. I can send it to you if you wa- oooooh fuck.” Anakin arched his back and let out another loud moan as Obi-Wan's fingers found his prostate.   
Obi-Wan continued to thrust into Anakin with his fingers as his other hand fumbled through the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out the foil-wrapped square and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling the condom down onto his aching erection. Removing his fingers, he threw one of Anakin's legs over his shoulder and rubbed his length against the other man's entrance. Anakin whined and tried to push himself down onto Obi-Wan's cock, but Obi-Wan gripped his hip hard enough to bruise, keeping him in place.  
“Fucking tease,” Anakin gasped.  
Obi-Wan just smirked down at him, and teasingly pressed the tip of his cock into Anakin's entrance then pulled back. Anakin was about to protest, only to let out a loud moan when Obi-Wan sank balls-deep into him with one fluid thrust. Without pausing, he began a punishing rhythm, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. Anakin's moans grew louder with each thrust. Obi-Wan pushed the leg that was over his shoulder up until Anakin's knee almost touched the bed and leaned forward to grasp the headboard with his other hand. He adjusted the angle of his hips and Anakin made a sound that was nearly a sob when Obi-Wan hit his prostate. Anakin's moans quickly turned into screams as Obi-Wan continued pounding into him.   
Anakin's back arched up sharply and he was coming, his plush lips open in a silent scream and his eyes rolling. Obi-Wan was right behind him, letting out a deep groan as Anakin's hole clenched around his cock. He pulled out immediately, tossing the condom in the trash before collapsing onto the bed. He was asleep almost immediately. 

Obi-Wan was not surprised when he woke up alone. He sat up, and spotted a piece of paper on the pillow next to him. If you're ever up for another round, let me know it read, followed by a phone number. Obi-Wan smiled and saved the number in his phone.


	3. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #45: I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous

Obi-Wan clutched Anakin tightly to him, relishing in the feeling of their sweat-slick bodies pressed together. They were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Obi-Wan still buried inside his lover, neither of them wanting to separate. Obi-Wan had spent the last two weeks on an extended solo mission, and as soon as he had finished reporting to the council he had dragged Anakin to their bed, eager for the touch of his lover's skin. Obi-Wan sighed as he felt Anakin's lips gently pressing kisses against his throat.   
“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Anakin whispered, his warm breath washing over Obi-Wan's skin.  
Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin's dark blond curls, humming contentedly. “Me too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Anakin's forehead. “I missed you, dear one. So very much.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For capt-jamestroublekirk on Tumblr
> 
> #16: Clothing kink ft. Obi-Wan's Clone Wars armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's super short, mostly because I haven't actually watched The Clone Wars

Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Anakin's neck and reached up to begin removing his armor. Anakin grabbed his wrist, rubbing his thumb over the edge of Obi-Wan's gauntlet. He shook his head.  
“Leave it on,” he breathed, his other hand coming up to grasp Obi-Wan's left pauldron, fingers curling around the edge and his palm partially covering the Jedi insignia.  
Obi-Wan's eyes darkened with lust. “As you wish,” he replied, leaning forward to claim Anakin's lips once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For neonanakin
> 
> #2: After an injury, hurt/comfort

Anakin moaned softly as Obi-Wan gently thrust into him. The older man continued to kiss and caress the scars that covered Anakin's skin, his breath hitching as he brushed over the newly healed one that curved under Anakin's ribs.   
Anakin brought his hand up to Obi-Wan's face, tilting his chin up to look in his eyes. His thumb brushed over Obi-Wan's cheekbone, and the other man leaned into the touch.   
“Hey,” Anakin said softly, noticing the unshed tears in Obi-Wan's eyes. “I'm okay,” he took Obi-Wan's hand and pressed it to his chest, directly over his heartbeat. “See? I'm okay.”  
Obi-Wan buried his face against Anakin's neck and let out a choked sob. “I almost lost you,” he said, his voice breaking. “I saw you lying there, bleeding and unconscious, and it was like I was living in one of my nightmares.”  
Anakin flipped them over so he was straddling Obi-Wan and rolled his hips, drawing a gasp from the other man's lips. He kept Obi-Wan's hand pressed firmly over his heart as he locked eyes with his love.   
“You're not going to lose me, Obi-Wan. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Obi-Wan's. “I promise,” he whispered, their lips just barely touching.   
Obi-Wan kissed Anakin softly, praying to the Force that Anakin would be able to keep his promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For neonanakin 
> 
> Dialogue prompt #6: "I love you"
> 
> Absolutely shameless, tooth-rotting fluff.

“I love you.”  
Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, eyes wide. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Anakin started talking again.  
“I- look, you don't have to say it back. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just-” he swallowed, not meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. “I just wanted you to know. These past few weeks have been so amazing, you've made me so happy when it seemed like my life was falling apart around me and I know I probably sprang this on you too soon but I've never felt like this about anyone before and-” Obi-Wan cut him off with a soft kiss.  
“Hush,” he whispered against Anakin's lips. “I love you too.”  
Anakin pulled back and looked at him in shock. “You- you do?”  
“Of course I do, dear one,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. “I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”  
A wide smile spread across Anakin's face, his deep blue eyes gleaming with happiness. His dark blond hair and tanned skin practically glowing in the late afternoon sunlight, and Obi-Wan suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Anakin's.  
“Say it again,” he said softly.  
Anakin pulled him closer until their lips were nearly touching. “I love you,” he whispered reverently before claiming Obi-Wan's lips in a passionate kiss.  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of gentle caresses and soft, sweet moans until they both drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.


End file.
